For the Universe to See
by DekotaSkye
Summary: John pushs Aeryn to far...


For the Universe to See  
  
By: DekotaSkye  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, the Jim Henson Company does, and...whoever else. Just using the characters for a moment in fun and entertainment. No Beta please forgive mistakes. Rate G...for shippy.  
  
Kargack's Silly little Shippy Challenge   
  
D'Argo looked at Chiana in disbelief. "He's not."  
  
"Yeah, he is," she laughed.  
  
Shaking his head incredulity, Chiana danced around him grabbing his hand. "Come on I'll show you."  
  
Giving in D'Argo allowed her to pull him along. "What started it this time?"  
  
"You know how he's been every since Aeryn started getting large."  
  
"So," D'Argo shrugged his shoulders as he tried to defend his friend. "He's concern for their safety, there is nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Welllll," she stressed out. "You know you're dealing with Aeryn...the Peacekeeper."  
  
"Ex-Peacek..."  
  
Chiana interrupted him. "I know but some things just don't change."  
  
"Whatever," he said with impatience. "What did he say this time?"  
  
Chiana walked beside him starting her tale. "Oh the usual...he..."  
  
Aeryn stormed out of the covered vender booth. John dodged an incoming customer trying to keep up with his mad wife. He just didn't have a clue why the woman kept getting mad at him, every suggestion he made she would give him a get—out –of –my—face stare then storm off. Pregnant women were such a pain...a loving pain but still a pain in the eema. Gawd he loved his woman. He thought to himself.  
  
Spotting her, he rushed to her side, and called out. "Aeryn."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she turned her back on him. The last thing she wanted was for him to try to explain that last stupid suggestion of his. Typical Crichton style, he started doing just that. "Aeryn, I didn't mean..."  
  
"I don't care. Just forget it," she said exasperated, walking away from him again.  
  
"Oh, no, you don't." He said making a grab at her.  
  
Aeryn batted his hands. "Stop it, John."  
  
He wrapped his arms around her anyway, holding her until she stopped trying to escape from him. "Baby, I know I can be irritating, but I'm only concern about you and..."  
  
"Concern?" She said in astonishment as she pulled back to look him in the face. "How is a new piece of clothing a cause for concern?"  
  
"Hey, I just don't want you and the baby to get cold," John tried to explain.  
  
"Cold? John, the baby is inside of me. He's quiet safe and warm. If anything this planet is alot warmer then cold."  
  
She continued to stare at him. Growing uncomfortable, John stammered, "Ok. I don't like you wearing pint-size tops any longer."  
  
She shoved out of his arms. "Short tops? Why? You never cared before."  
  
Throwing his arms in the air, he voice rose in volume. "I don't like the way the males are looking at your naked baby belly. Ok! Shoot me I'm only your husband."  
  
Aeryn stood rock still, feeling like she'd just been hit in the face. Frowning she looked down at her stomach. She wasn't that large and you barely could see any skin at all. It was just more of his bizarre earth behavior.  
  
Raising her head, she decided it was time to be an end to this bizarreness. "No one is staring at my naked stomach because it is covered. I want you to stop all this."  
  
"Aeryn, I think I know a little more about babies and I am trying to share some of earth wisdom," he tried to justify himself.  
  
Anger washed over her at his arrogance. Clutching her teeth, she muttered out. "No offence, Human, but what could I possibly need from you? You're a male."  
  
John blinked then blinked again. As soon as that statement passed through his mind, he groaned, pushing his fingers through his hair. He didn't want to fight with her. It's just that he loved the woman so much that he forgets she could take care of herself, the baby...and hell she took care of him must of the time.  
  
Attentively he reached out for her again; she didn't move when he pulled her into a hug and whispered. "I'm sorry."  
  
Her anger dispensed, moaning she sank into his embrace, she muttered, "Don't be sorry. Just stop voicing all these sugg...these concerns of yours. I can take care of the baby and myself."  
  
"I know. I promise I'll not give another suggestion."  
  
Raising her head, Aeryn stared into his eyes. "Don't promise what you're be unable to keep."  
  
Holding up his right hand two fingers extended, John swore. "I promise if I give you any more suggestion about the way you dress or...whatever I will do anything you want."  
  
Aeryn gave him a doubtful stare. "Anything?"  
  
"Yeah, Scouts honor," he promised giving her a sweet smile.  
  
"Alright. I'll take you at your word."  
  
They started to walk hand in hand when John said. "An the answer to your question about what you could possible need from me is this I think." He patted her baby belly. Feeling the tight skin stretched over her midriff he couldn't help but say in concern. "Damn, babe, you need to eat more or you're going to str..."  
  
Growling, Aeryn pulled away from him. "That does it!"  
  
Slapping a hand over his month, John groaned. "Frell."  
  
D'Argo slow to a stop. His hands rested on his hips as he stared at the sight before him. Laughter bubbled up to the point he could not hold it in any longer, and it exploded with pure amusement. Chiana hanging onto him joined in the merriment.  
  
Aeryn smiled when she hard D'Argo's laughter. Glancing back over at her husband, she nodded her head in satisfaction. John, on the other hand, walked behind Aeryn wearing an oversized shirt with lettering proclaiming 'Property of Aeryn Sun'.  
  
Seeing her radiant smile, John couldn't help but straighten his spine and pumped up his chest proudly. For all he cared the universe could see the truth, he did belong to his beloved Aeryn Sun. 


End file.
